


Moving In

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: M/M, hisaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: Fushimi buys a new apartment and doesn't invite Hidaka to move in with him. Can Fushimi be convinced other wise?





	Moving In

What little cloths Fushimi had were all scattered on the bed in the empty room. He had just moved into his brand new 2 bedroom apartment. Computer and other electronic gadgets also cluttered the floor, but Fushimi didn't care.

A knock came at the door. On the other side was Hidaka, holding a bottle of wine. Ever since Fushimi announced that he got the place, the taller man had been pushing him for an invite.

"Hi Fushimi." His voice was bright and happy, as he strolled in. He looked around and turned to face Fushimi. "Say this place is kind of big... it can fit 2 people here"

Fushimi's face was blank with a hint of annoyance.

"...we can hang out and play video games..." Fushimi walked past him to the room. "Make out..."

"Tsk!" Fushimi snapped. "Why are you saying pointless drival?"

Hidaka's expression falls. Maybe Fushimi doesn't feel as serious about him.

Of course this leads to Hidaka's mood to be more subdue in the coming days. Hidaka still smiles and greets Fushimi, but it just doesn't have the same energy behind it.

In the meeting room with the rest of the squad, they gathered around their moody comrade. They had noticed something happened between the two lovers. Watching Hidaka force himself to smile had clued in everyone.

"Hidaka..." Goto gently said. Only a groan was returned.

"Did you both break up?" Fuse harshly said. This earned him a light jab from Akiyama.

"No we didn't. At least I don't think so..." Hidaka replied. "He might not be as serious about this like I thought he was."

"Don't say that," Benzai chimed in. "I'm sure Fushimi is serious about this relationship."

"Then why didn't he ask me to move in with him?" Hidaka cried. "I even put out hints."

"So that's what this is about." Enomoto said.

"Look, all you have to do is tell him!" Andy blurted out. "You know how clueless Fushimi is."

"But that'll only make Fushimi push Hidaka away, being that aggressive." Kamo said. Hidaka agreed.

"Are you eager to move in with Fushimi because I accidentally walked in on you both making out?" Hidaka quickly jumped up to late to stop Goto from finishing his sentence.

"Gotti!" Hidaka yelled. After a few playful punches Hidaka regained his composer, with a slight blush on his face. "Its not that. I just want our relationship to progress."

"I see..." Akiyama mumbled.

Fushimi noticed a huge decline of cheerfulness in Hidaka. He couldn't figure out why the brunet was acting like that. It especially annoyed him that he might be the cause of Hidaka's sullen mood. He scoffed, "Ehat did I even do?"

His scowl soon turned into his self-hating smirk. 'Maybe he already finished with me.'

"Fushimi-san." From behind him Akiyama called out, pulling Fushimi away from any further negative thoughts. He gestured for Fushimi to come to a more secluded part of the hallway. Akiyama had his usual peaceful smile on.

"So Fushimi-san, how is the new apartment coming.

"Tsk." Just earlier Munakata had been bothering him about that. Saying something about how to upkeep it or something. Fushimi zoned out before the captain even started his info dump. And Awashima was trying to teach him anko recipes.

"That idiot. He's always complaining about the place. Saying it's too big, and other pointless stuff." Fushimi ranted.

Akiyama looked at Fushimi in surprise. "Um, Fushimi-san... Maybe Hidaka wasn't complaining but was trying to ask for an invite."

Fushimi responded with confusion.

"When your serious about someone you want to live with them, right."

"No." Fushimi harshly said. His mind went to the time when he moved in with Yata and how badly that went.

When Fushimi returned home, he looked at the door to the other room. What Akiyama said earlier was nagging at him all day. But seeing Hidaka walk around like a kicked puppy made Fushimi feel worse.

The next day, Fushimi walked up to Hidaka.

"Good morning Fushimi."

Fushimi handed a key to Hidaka and looked away in embarrassment.

"A key is this...?"

"It may not be so awful to have a roommate." Fushimi started and quickly added. "If you get too annoying, I'm kicking you out. This is only temporary."

Hidaka heard none of what Fushimi said and threw his arms around Fushimi as his face lights up. There was a distinct blush on Fushimi's face as he was complaining about the affection.


End file.
